A White Elephant for an Ingrate
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: Have you seen Kawanaka in a different light? If not, me neither. This is how I depict his real point of view upon snapping OOC from his calm exterior to the breaking point when he had just to wash them all down. Question: How can I make a fanfic without romance here! Featuring Haru Miura of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, plus his lookalike. How to deal with his real intentions? I wonder..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One Outs and Katekyo Hitman Reborn are manga works made by Shinobu Kaitani-sensei and Akira Amano-sensei, respectively. I'm going to take this plot as an account of my own, since Kawanaka and Miura have never met, and this is only a 'what-if' scenario that came from a stupid idea my muse gave to me.

oooOOOooo

A White Elephant for an Ingrate: Chapter 1

oooOOOooo

On the break of dawn, the skies' originally dark horizon slowly faded away as indigo and blue streaks invade the Chiba shore. Rays of gold and orange appeared by clouds showed that a new day had begun. Cold and calm sea breeze harmonised the crystalline saltwaters across the sea boards and its sandy coastlines completely washing away a great mass of mayhem and bewilderment from the shock of the news that reached the ears of the entire Japan and the Pacific League last night.

But that peaceful serenity would be gone soon.

People could not believe their eyes upon receiving the news that they had never thought it really happened.

 _"Strike three! The game ends, the Lycaons win the championship!"_

Since last night, after their 30-year long streak of defeat, the perpetual ten thousand-year, B-class Saitama Lycaons won the Paradise League Championships as they sank the three-year champions Chiba Mariners to the dog muck and buried their so-called king pride underground.

It was unbelievable, as if the event was perceived as a dream.

 _"The winners of the P League this season... are the Lycaons!"_

The Mariners' defeat was still the talk of the country. But it was inevitable, for they remained steadfast that the dogs must stay underdogs, kissing the royalty's clean feet. Gossips spread like a wildfire, from the mouths of the individual in the entire community and household, to the biggest urban cities of the island. Rumors stated that they could no longer feel the 'game sense' of the Mariners' players. The game was already one-sided, even if they won three games straight ahead from the new leaders.

 _"The first game in the P League top play-offs and the first of the three... The game that lasted for five hours... ENDED WITH A TIE!"_

That mountain of the worthless molehill, however, was not entirely true.

Each Mariner drew every bit of their power to win their last game. They were both head-to-head and back-to-back; every pitch they did, it was batted back by the other, and for every bat they did, the defense of the other still managed to catch it. They did their best, that's what all of them mostly believed.

"Ha! What crappy nonsense... "

A year ago, the kings prided themselves with their cleanup crew, Thomas, Brooklyn, and Takami, yet they were forced to forfeit due from the irresponsibility and vanity of their round-headed manager. Months later, they made this large trade to make this all-star monster team. Yet again, they couldn't even brunt the steady wall of the B-class losers?!

Shame is the best word to describe their pitiful state right now, and it grated them.

But they couldn't help it. They thought that crushing Toua Tokuchi would be the bull's eye for the Lycaons. It was only an illusion to cover up that the dogs can bite back if needed. It was just as what Takami said: they became strong.

 _"The Lycaons are simply strong... We got caught nicely... They weren't like that before. They were such a crappy team that they got overwhelmed by the fact they were in a game against the Mariners, they screwed it up before we did anything at all... They easily trick us, the champions, the Mariners... And they held us scoreless... Let's face it: it's not because we're unlucky... They're strong... It's the man named Tokuchi Toua who made this team strong."_

"Goddamn it!"

CLANG!

At first, their team was shell-shocked when the third out was slapped on their faces like a storm. They evaded the reality by forcing themselves that the Lycaons used dirty underhanded tactics to win. Eventually, they learned to be sport about it.

Still, there is a particular member of their ball club who remained on his steadfast rule of perfection as he jogged the stadium's hall area. He tried to do it to lessen his anger towards his own team, but, no matter what he do, his anger spiked levels to his teammates who treated pitchers like him as 'fourth rate.' He could still remember one of his teammates' words as he stood still and inhale the still fresh air.

"Those shitheads... We were lost because of the arrogance... They even didn't care about taking the game seriously!"

 _"Whad'ya mean? They can't win even if they play this kind of clever scheme. The Lycaons are worthless shits."_

ZUDOW!

"Hey, and lo! Even the two knuckleheads with me became imbeciles as well... Taking care of just one pitcher, smartass!"

PING!

 _"With this... we can crush Toua Tokuchi and the Lycaons..."_

"That Takami bastard... talking some bullshit about crushing the Lycaons by taking down their ace... Hey! I'm an ace too! Why don't you recognise me?!"

CRACK!

"And that old fart Iwano doesn't know how to manage his team as well, if he would just be in vain because of his batting lineup, then what's the use of the bullpen?!"

 _"Get it together. If you don't put some spirit in there, you'll keep on getting hit."_

"Oh, and speaking of the bullpen, another bald egghead stole my title as well. That scram Kurai... "

 _"I can't believe it! The previous Japanese record was 158kmh... The ball Kurai just threw was just much, much faster... An unbelievable pitcher has appeared! It's the birth of a formidable power pitcher!"_

"Grrr... Agh!"

BLAG! BLAG! BLAG!

Junichi Kawanaka stayed in the Chiba Mariners stadium until the sun rose up to the sky so that he could clear out his angry thoughts. He was mindlessly jogging the whole night like a maniac as a flood of memories rushed moment by moment.

He had been switching from seriously jogging to randomly hitting things for another long moment until the first ray of sunlight hit his forehead. He was very consumed by his anger when it was interrupted with an unfamiliar voice.

"If you're venting your anger towards someone, shouldn't you confront them instead of cooping on your own? It's healthy that way."

The charcoalhead looked at the source of the voice, and what he saw almost baffled him. Standing in front of him was a woman with her brown hair pulled back, wearing a chestnut-colored coat, a black derby hat, and navy boots. From the manner of her clothing, it was clear to him that she was not a part of Mariners' staff.

She dressed, stood, and looked like a tourist.

She's not wearing an identification card, which makes sense.

"You're not a member here. Leave or I'll call the guards." He scolded her like a seven-year old kid.

Mortified and outraged, the woman retorted in a high-pitched voice. "Hahi! That's not how you speak to a lady!" She then took a long breath and folded her arms. "Haru thought athletes are good talkers. It turns out that they don't."

Feeling a good inch of his anger towards this noisy intruder, Kawanaka then called out, "Are you retarded, Miss?"

The brunette gasped as she pointed an accusatory finger towards him. "Where's your manners, young man?! And Haru has a name! It's Haru, H - A - R - U! Haru!"

"Well then, Miss... H - A - R - U... this is not the place for sightseeing, so it would be best to leave this stadium, alone, and I'll pretend that there's nothing happened."

That's when he saw Haru shook her shoulders. He thought that the strange woman was crying. He didn't know how to deal with crying women, and it does not sit well with the media. So, he ran to where she stood to ask her if she was alright.

Only to be shocked because of her giggling. She then stood back and smiled.

 _She really is a retard._

"Haru used to argue with a silverhead Italian octopus named Gokudera, who refused to back down. Usually, when they argue, they raised their voices to the air and shouted to each other. He called Haru a stupid woman, and she call him back a moronic octopus. Haru can't argue with a person who does not shout in the heat of an argument."

The Mariners' pitcher stared at her as if she had grown another head while she smiled brightly.

"Haru was just lost is all. She was supposed to be in Chiba Mariners' Museum- Hahi! Why Haru is talking to you?! It's not as if you can help her anyway... "

 _How did you manage to get lost?! The museum was just across the street!_

"I'll help you." The pitcher said, sighing as he answered her noisy blatant plea.

"Really?! Oh, thank you very much!" Haru suddenly embraced Kawanaka.

 _Yeah, she really is retarded, with no sense of self-preservation._

But he was surprised that he didn't mind her at all.

Well, as soon as she was out of his hair, he didn't mind her at all.

His chest was surprisingly hurt as his though passed his mind, but he paid no heed towards that trivial thing as he walked towards their lockers, the brunette closely following behind.

oooOOOooo

Hey there folks! After a long awaited while, my muse got a grip of herself and followed me around to create a series of plot bunnies!

At last!

This is a multi-series fic made for Hibari-sama's ultimate doppelganger: Junichi Kawanaka! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: One Outs and Katekyo Hitman Reborn are manga works made by Shinobu Kaitani-sensei and Akira Amano-sensei, respectively. I'm going to take this plot as an account of my own, since Kawanaka and Miura have never met, and this is only a 'what-if' scenario that came from a stupid idea my muse gave to me.

oooOOOooo

A White Elephant for an Ingrate: Chapter 2

oooOOOooo

Kawanaka fished out his phone out of his pocket to check the time. Then he grimaced. How many hours he should have spent training but just went to waste because of her?!

"Oh my, they are gorgeous! I don't know they sell those awesome chocolate truffles! How much are these?!" Haru exclaimed like a kid in a candy shop. Well, technically this is a sweets shop, but that made the brunette act like a kid with a sweet tooth. _It was a wonder why you don't get fat. With all those volume of sugar and calories..._

"Excuse me?!" The woman yelled.

He just looked at her confused. That was when he realised that he spoke out his thoughts out loud. Women and their obsessions. What was so trivial about their weight, anyway?

Then he decided that he should place an intelligent reply. "What?! That is true - I mean, you women are having fun with sweets, but you never get any fatter... Take yourself as an example... " Then he realised what he said and he tried (and failed) to think of any words to dampen her womanly pride. Haru saw that, though.

"You... you mean Haru's pretty?" She asked with a shy smile on her lips.

That was the first time the pitcher saw that look on anyone's face. Usually, all he received on a daily basis were the looks of jealousy and and ice-cold glares. Never had he received something like this... him being appreciated.

He found himself blush at that.

 _Oh, and I found her beautiful just now?!... Well, she's cute - wait.. Ha-ha, I need some sleep, yes. Just a little bit of sleep would avoid this stupidity._

Haru gasped as she saw his expression. Well, it's not a big deal, but he slapped his own face.

"Hahi, are you alright?! Why did you do that?!"

The brunette attempted to touch his face but he evaded it as he coughed, then he replied. "Yes - well not really. You're cute, but we just met. Not only that, I haven't slept yet. Don't put your hopes up."

She just sighed. This person has deep social issues... kinda like... _him_.

"Then... " The tourist sat on one of the unoccupied chairs. "Sit with me. Haru could see how tired you are... " He ignored her command, but when he started his first step to move away, his ears picked up a little threat. "It's alright if you don't want to accompany her. But Haru just want to tell you that she picked up your solo gayish tirade earlier. Oh, Haru can't wait to show this to the public - "

SLAM!

Haru couldn't continue her blackmail due from the immediate shock she received from the PMS-ing human in front of her. That monkey who was outraged by her friendly suggestion just changed his mind and suddenly sat in front of her silently as if he was daring her to continue.

"Fine, I will sit with you... " Kawanaka grumbled with gritting teeth. His reply delighted Haru, but as she was passing him a slice of chocolate cake, he continued. "But, in one condition."

The woman stopped on her movements as she listened intently.

Then, she paled.

The ravenhead then smirked. "I'll eat that stupid cake you ordered. In exchange, you have to drink... this..."

At the same time, a waitress appeared with two piping hot teacups of black espresso.

 _Hahi?!_

She doesn't drink coffee. She never did - well not really. She had tried it once... she regretted doing that again. If it wasn't because of that irresponsible man...

 _Now Haru has to do it again?!_

oooOOOooo

Yay chapter 2, we're on the roll baby!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: One Outs and Katekyo Hitman Reborn are manga works made by Shinobu Kaitani-sensei and Akira Amano-sensei, respectively. I'm going to take this plot as an account of my own, since Kawanaka and Miura have never met, and this is only a 'what-if' scenario that came from a stupid idea my muse gave to me.

oooOOOooo

A White Elephant for an Ingrate: Chapter 3

oooOOOooo

"Gross, gross, so gross. I never thought you could be happy just by your strange obsession on seeing someone suffer on your behalf." The poor brunette made small puking sounds as she walked alongside the Mariner's pitcher at the second floor of the Mariner's Museum.

"I wouldn't say it like that. You started it, after all." Kawanaka said as he walked nonchalantly. "It was you who provoked me by a stupid blackmail."

"Hahi, your strangeness creeps me a lot. I just met you with all of your angry glory. Haru thinks that you were just a constipated sociopath with lots of anger management issues, but here you are making fun of someone's demise. Was that because of the sweets? Yes, that must be it - no, that really it is. Sugar changes people, after all..."

"What?! Give me a break, will you?! You're the strange one here! Who in their right mind to dress up like a European in a Japanese soil?!" He exclaimed but not enough to draw a lot of attention to these group of students clamouring on the portraits of the best batters of the Pacific League. After being treated as a fourth-rate scum inferior to their club's batting ability and fielding, he had no driven force to turn gossips to his side with some alien walking with him they might treat as his 'girlfriend.' That was a real trash talk and totally disgusting on is point of view.

Haru did not listen to his banter and continued to thought aloud. "Sugar does me favors on overnight duties, though. Was that a bad thing? Cakes are really good, since _he_ was not affected with the hyperness it would result... "

Noticing the woman totally shutting him out, the ravenhead scowled as he enunciated his mutterings, even if she wasn't taking him into her account.

"Was she even listening to what I was saying? Forget about it, Kawanaka. Eventually, she will be out - "

"Hahi! Stop acting all crazy! Hahi! People might think I am your care taker... That's embarrassing Haru further!"

"Weren't you acting that play out earlier?!" And when he glanced to his left, she was not there.

 _Oh great_ , that's what he thought. He just lost his sight of her for just a moment, only to find nothing but air?! Just what he needed -

"Hahi! You're here!"

 _Oh, wait._

There she was, standing in front of his portrait. The one that was taken a month before he was officially recruited to the ex-reigning champions.

He went beside her to look at the picture. It was the first time he saw that expression on his face. Eyes so enthusiastic, no marring of wrinkles, and his lips curving upwards. He was looking forward to fight alongside the former Pacific League champions when the picture was taken. Oh, how he was a wet sock back then.

Just to fill out his stupid silence, he made himself as an 'it' and started talking first. "I was drafted on the Fingers first before being forced on the Mariners." He felt her focus now centered to his story, but he still continued. "I have been pitching about half of my life now, before the last game."

Haru glanced back to the portrait. "Now that I think about it, this looked much better than the present Jun."

A tick mark appeared on his face as he heard the shortened version of his name. What was more irritating was that she called him with a straight face.

"Hey, you... do you even have the delicacy to call a person by his own complete name?"

"Excuse me, Kawanaka-san... Is that you?" A new voice stopped his beration as he looked around to search for the source.

And when he spotted it, he was utterly shocked.

Standing in front of him was a little boy... well, not that little.

His voice was little, sure, but his build was that you could pass as a high-schooler. He looked familiar, though.

Then, his eyes widened.

"... Tama-kun?!"

"Aye, aye, Kawanaka-san!" The boy gave him a big grin.

Kawanaka thought about giving the kid a clap on the back and let him be, but he was surprised when he was hugged himself. He wasn't a big fan of physical contact, but the feeling was... _nice_?

Out of his dazed expression, he attempted to glance at his companion, only to see her serene smile. He could not help but to make a smile of his own as he averted his eyes to look at the kid.

"We missed you, Kawanaka-san. Daddy has been telling your stories to our members. Ever since then, the players have been looking up to you."

Kawanaka was surprised at this. He felt his angry thoughts earlier vanished within a snap. Widening his eyes, he let himself be drawn with the other's thoughts.

The boy let go and stared at the pitcher. "... We wanted to be like you, to play baseball without a care to any parent who were forcing us to become doctors or accountants... My mom told me that being an athlete was just a hobby, and she never looked at the reality of baseball, such as its own politics and other dirty things, but you helped me motivated...

"You still remember the time when I was deciding to take especialised classes. Mom told me to take advanced physics since I'm good with geometry, which was too far if you ask me." Tama scrunched his face a bit, which amused the ravenhead a bit. "But I want to be a pitcher... like you... and dad...

"And then you told me that playing baseball is not a hobby, or some sort of slacking off from the real world... You said that you love baseball because you want to throw balls, right?"

At that, Kawanaka was surprised that the kid still remembered his childish reasoning at that time. He chuckled a bit, remembering what kind of determination he was set on doing, instead of following the steps of his relatives who were successful on the accounting field.

Tama looked at his watch, and then in a frantic sense, he told him, "Hey, my teacher might scold me for losing his sight of me. I have to go now, thanks - Oh! I forgot..."

The boy then grabbed a baseball and a pen , as he showed it to the older man. "Please, sign this, Kawanaka-san."

Smiling to the lad's antics, the king of forkballs signed the baseball and passed it back. He then patted the shorter boy's head and he said, "Tama-kun... you'll be the best pitcher of your generation, I could assure you of that."

Tama grinned. "Thank you." Then, he ran away.

Still dazed from the previous conversation, the ravenhead looked back to the woman, only for him to be surprised, once again. In her left hand, which she lent to him, was a lavender handkerchief. That was when he noticed something wet on the side of his face. It was his tears.

"You want to sit somewhere?" He heard Haru say, before he was dragged someplace else free from camera lens and prying eyes.

oooOOOooo

Chapter 3?! Haha, never thought this would come this far!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: One Outs and Katekyo Hitman Reborn are manga works made by Shinobu Kaitani-sensei and Akira Amano-sensei, respectively. I'm going to take this plot as an account of my own, since Kawanaka and Miura have never met, and this is only a 'what-if' scenario that came from a stupid idea my muse gave to me.

oooOOOooo

A White Elephant for an Ingrate: Chapter 4

oooOOOooo

It was a good thing that they went to the museum barely before nine thirty of Saturday morning. There were no people in the observatory. He could see the brunette leaning on one of the open railings, appreciating how the sun glisten on her bare shoulders. She had just decided to remove that ridiculous coat, revealing her lemon-colored off-shoulder blouse and her pinkish-white skin. He wasn't involved with the opposite sex before, but he kind of thankful that he was given a break to appreciate her complexion, even if they were just acquainted.

Haru glanced behind her to see him looking back at her while he was sitting there. She was aware that he was just admiring her, but she could not help her blush spreading across her face. How can she, if she awfully knew that face, and that hair, and that cold treatment... he really looked awfully like the only hard-headed person she knew...

 _Wait a minute_ , Haru thought with a shake of her head. They looked alike, but he was not as a jerk as the other one she had - unfortunately - been close for around ten years. He still is a jerk, though he completely removed his ridiculous name-calling to her now, she added.

She stretched both of her arms, then walked to the bench the strange ravenhead was sitting on, as she sat beside him. His gaze followed her, albeit widened a fraction when she stared back.

"Are you alright?" Haru inquired, brows slightly scrunched in worry.

With an exasperated snort, he answered her. "Of course, I'm alright. I'm not as strange as you."

"Hahi, what an ungrateful creep." She then stared on the open space in front of her as she spoke. "That kid must be that enamoured to follow your footsteps. I also doubt your questionable behaviour earlier. No man is an island, after all."

He questioned her way of saying. "Why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your portrait would not be showing there if you didn't earn the fan's favours. From what I've seen, you must've defied your parent's wishes and go with baseball. You're free to decide on your own. I'm jealous... I want to design clothes, but look at me... Just your plain office freak studying far from needles and threads, hahi." She then sighed.

The look from her face sparked that certain feeling Kawanaka could not describe. Something like an urge to just comfort her to to not let her worry any further. But he was perfectly aware that they weren't even close, and that she is very weird, so he just let it go and stored his thoughts to his memory to analyse on a later date. Then again, he should offer courtesy; she lent him her handkerchief, after all. Luckily, he brought one of the blueberry cupcakes in the cafe earlier. He never thought that this could come on handy.

Kawanaka brought her hands, which made her look down.

"A blueberry cupcake? Really?"

Receiving that kind of response irritated him, so he scowled. "Don't be choosy, Haru-san. Their blueberry cupcakes were genuinely made from real blueberries, _it would be better and a lot healthier than your chocolate cakes_."

He made sure to emphasise the last phrase, which made Haru slightly angered and she retorted with a pinch to his right shoulder.

"Hahi! You're surprisingly sweet." The brunette said, unwrapping the sweet treat as she ignored the pitcher's scalding comment.

"But you know," Haru continued. "I agree with the boy... You're very lucky, indeed. You can receive a month's salary by just kidding around, you're almost like a superstar because you're too popular... There's nothing to think about, basically. You are not stressing out to think of what economical food you could buy in the market because you already had signed with a sponsor... One call, and it's already there. Uwaaah... Haru's jealous of you."

"What a simpleton... "

"Hahi?"

At that time, Haru glanced over to the man who had his head bowed down too low, covering his face with overgrown raven locks. A hairstyle which violates the code of moral conduct and etiquette.

Haru couldn't see his expression, so she settled on listening to his story.

"You think I have a lavish life as a baseball player. Ha, that's not the case on our... _team_." Kawanaka put a disgusted tone on the last word, which was noticeable by the woman beside him. "There's nothing wrong with my games. In fact, I am aware that I can execute my pitches perfectly, only a few of the enemy batters could hit them! I thought the Mariners can appreciate my dedication as a player, but no!... They're all shitheads, thinking that their batters have a bigger opportunity and we, pitchers, are the alienated wannabes?! That's noncommittally ridiculous and downright disturbing! I never met such a team with vanity occupying their airless heads! Oh, Mariners... your brains are filled with seawater!"

After his sudden outburst and countless times of awkward silence, the ravenhead looked at her, only for him to receive a raised eyebrow. "What?"

The brunette sighed and said, "I'm not good on judging players, since I'm not a regular baseball fanatic, but you can make a sailor blush in profanity contest."

Remembering that she is not one of the players he used to be around, Kawanaka slightly flinched and apologised.

"However, berating the blame to your co-members is no good. Tell me, Kawanaka-san, is this the first time you felt you were treated... Like a least important?"

He shook his head.

"Of course, everyone experiences those kinds of degradation. Especially on the newcomers and fresh graduates. You will feel the rejection, the humiliation, the cold treatment - hahi! I also experienced being the all-around on my first year at work. You told me earlier you were drafted to Fingers before, am I right?"

When she received a silent affirmation, she continued. "What you had experienced before is what you are currently experiencing. The only difference is now that Kawanaka-san is already known by the people when he pitches perfectly."

The wind blew from the saltwaters of the shore, billowing her short locks. She closed her eyes, then she held her face. Exhaling, she continued. "I'll tell you the story of the person I knew of... "

WHOOSH...

"When we were kids, he was clamoured with their school's guidebook. He memorised the whole book of their school history, and he even placed his school's Alma Mater as his personal ringtone. I could remember that he was the chief of their Discipline Committee, and he even stayed after their middle school graduation even if his grades were exceptional. If it weren't for my intervention, he would still be a middle schooler by now.

"He was a school delinquent, always punishing those who didn't mind the rule implemented on their school. From what I infer, he was also like you - anti-social loner. The only difference was the fact that he memorised the school rules and lead the student body by extreme dictatorship, while you are the very description of a dictionary... a perfectionist."

She stretched her arms again, then opened her eyes. "Do you still remember what your goal was before becoming a baseball player?"

On his bowing appearance, Haru still couldn't see his facial reaction, but he smiled as he remembered it.

"... When I was a kid, I used to watch the national series... At that time, Hideo Nomo was the fastest pitcher on Japan. His fastball throws, all of them measure 158kph... I never missed any moments of their plays, never missed any pennant race, any Japan series, any All-Star games... " He then looked at her as he continued. "I wanted to be like him... I also wanted that title he received... I once said, _'One day, I will be the king of fastballs.'_ "

"And did you?"

"Of course I did!" He then stared at the lone binoculars in front of them. "Did you watch any sports news?"

"Like I told you before, I just arrived for a tour here."

As if he didn't hear her retort, he continued with his story, anyway. "I ran a away from home when I was sixteen... I already was in a scholarship program from Hokkaido University, because I was drafted for Fingers... A year after, I received a trophy for Rookie of the Year Award. Then I received a call from my parents ever since I joined our baseball team. Then, I was sent over the Chiba Mariners another six months after that... never thought I would be so naïve to think that the best team has the best players... What a sweet, sweet lie."

There was a long stretch of silence after that. The dead air was cringing for the both of them. And finally giving up, the brunette finally broke it. "For a successful man, you have such a lonely life."

At that statement, Kawanaka looked at Haru, surprised and offended at the same time. She knew his current reaction was, but she continued her trail of thoughts.

"You really looked like him. Full of pride, egotistic, and perfectionist. You know, you should try to step on their shoes, so that you know how they felt. You are a human too, even if you are the best on that game. Haru knows, deep inside, that you also care for them as well... You wouldn't be angered by your co-players if you weren't concerned about them, am I right?"

The ravenhead responded with a sigh and a little nod. Then, he spoke, "I felt the same... At the time I got angry with Brooklyn, they thought I was an eyesore because I was perfected and prefer my games to be played with a high level of alertness... Now that you mention that... I just realised how guilty I was of my treatment to my team."

The wind blew his black fringes as his eyes soften.

"... Sorry if I was very rude and snappy with you... even if you didn't do anything."

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Hahi! Why am I suddenly being enticed by his face? I know that this jerk's handsome, but those eyes, those lips, that... hair! Hahi! What should Haru do?!_

"Haru?"

Her airheaded trail of thoughts were suddenly halted - thankfully - by the very person of her thinking.

She looked back to him, only to blush when she looked at the kind of look on his eyes.

 _Hahi... he really looked like him._

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? Is it because of the sun?"

"Hahi? What are you talking about, Kawanaka-san?"

"Your face is red."

Upon hearing that statement, Haru looked away as she discreetly hid her face. "No, I'm naturally like this, it's just nothing... " Then, she broke the cupcake she had in hand and gave the other the piece. "As a reward, take this as a token of appreciation from Haru."

"Did I told you once that I don't eat sweets." He retorted but he took the piece, anyway.

Unbeknownst to the woman, Kawanaka was actually trying and forcing an noncontributing effort to force down his rapidly beating chest, too. He knew what he was feeling was really far from his current status, but it couldn't hurt for a little change, right?

His mind finally set, he decided to start anew with this strange woman.

 _I'll ask her out._

oooOOOooo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: One Outs and Katekyo Hitman Reborn are manga works made by Shinobu Kaitani-sensei and Akira Amano-sensei, respectively. I'm going to take this plot as an account of my own, since Kawanaka and Miura have never met, and this is only a 'what-if' scenario that came from a stupid idea my muse gave to me.

oooOOOooo

A White Elephant for an Ingrate: Chapter 5

oooOOOooo

"Hahi... "

Haru sighed for the fifth time at the entrance lobby.

"Really, this is hopeless... They told me to wait here for them to pick me up - Tsuna-san's orders - and what time is it now? Where are Kyoko-chan and the others?"

The distressed brunette leaned down to take a glimpse of her wristwatch, only to feel disappointment to her friends who ditched her on her first visit after graduating her Master's in Italy. At least they should have the decency to call her - no, even a text message is better!

But she is standing there like a loon.

On the other hand, the ravenhead pitcher for the ex-champions who willingly stayed by her side even if she refused, had finally decided to get to know her better.

"Well, there are several things you haven't seen in Chiba yet. There's this restaurant I frequented in for their famous seafood meals. It would be better to check it out now, since I don't think your friends would be coming soon and we need to eat."

The woman stared at him warily until she processed her thoughts. "Hahi! Are you asking Haru out?!"

As an answer, Kawanaka pulled her right hand as he placed his lips at the back of her knuckles and proceeded to lead her to the exit.

Haru bit her lip, unsure of what really is happening in this change of air.

"But you told Haru we're not close."

"But I intend to be." Then, he flashed her a smile.

She flushed a shade of pink to her cheeks as she let him drag her.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

"Hey, Haru. Do you want to tell me who this person you speak highly of. You told me that this person and me have several similarities in one part or another, right? I want to meet him."

"Hahi?... " She suddenly panicked, trying to rack her mind of tricks of how to divert his attention away from that discussion.

"W - Well... uh... Ha - ha... That's a long story - "

 _"What are you doing?"_

Hearing that familiar voice, Haru looked behind them to see the source of the new voice, only to see the person she least expected. In turn, her companion looked at the same direction.

The newcomer crossed his arms with a small unnoticeable twitch of his eyebrows. "I just lost track of you for four years, and that's the thing you have been doing? Thank you for being - "

"No! That's not it! I swear!"

Haru then exhaled as she move her arms on different angles. Finally setting her emotions, she faced the newcomer. "This is Junichi Kawanaka, one of the newest pitchers in Chiba Mariners."

"Another baseball herbivore, I see."

The brunette sighed and faced the other. "And this is the person we were talking about... Kyoya Hibari - "

She was suddenly pulled backwards as 'Kyoya' tucked her under his chin.

"And she's mine."

After a moment of silence, Kawanaka stood straightly with his brows furrowing.

"Excuse me, sir. To call a woman as 'yours' is discriminatory. She's not a property. I don't think it will work on everyone - "

"Really, Kyoya?... 'She's mine...' Just give me a especific reason why I should not postpone our day because of that statement?"

The newcomer just smirked as he kissed his wife's cheek, Haru blushed several shades of red. "Haru Miura's my fiance, and I wish no more to get this point across. If you still dare and lay your sweaty grubby hands, then I will subject to force you by biting you to death."

"Aww Kyoya, you don't have to be harsh on him. He has been patiently staying with me while we wait for someone to pick me up."

"Are you not that happy that your beloved was the one to be with you?"

"Eh?! Hahi, I was planning to surprise you."

"Change of plans, I surprised you, dear."

"That's not fair! But how did you know - ah, forget it. You have Hibird to report you Kyoko-chan and the others' plans. You must have did underhanded tactics for them not to arrive here, right Darling?"

The stunned Kawanaka stood as stiff as a cold block of ice as he pondered their words, and realisation struck him as he saw an amethyst engagement ring sitting on her left ringfinger. Then he finalised how hopeless he was when it comes to his lovelife. Seemed like the Haru Miura and his look-alike are white elephants who were gifted to him by fate as he was never accepting nor grateful to anything he has.

But then, a glimpse of the phrase 'set up the date yet' piqued his interest.

If they haven't set their marriage date up yet, then he still has a chance to fight for her attention.

"Then... "

The two lovebirds glanced to the other as he continued. "I still have a chance!"

It took two strides from the man for the brunette to realise what he was going to do. And she was surprised when he lifted her right hand to be kissed by the back of it.

"Haru Miura! Please accept my plea to ask your hand in courtship!... I want to express my feelings and intentions to marry you and love you forever."

Then, he looked at the icy blue eyes of the other man, now visibly showing signs of irritation discovering that he will have a competitive rival.

 _May the best one wins._

"Hahi!"

That next month, the rowdy and always noisy Mariners locker room had become absolutely silent.

Kawanaka had already sent his formal apology the week before, in which his teammates had understandfully and awkwardly accepted.

However, this new Kawanaka they couldn't figure out is the main reason of this deafening silence. His clothes' choice had been normal ever since (which stuns them the most, as he preferred suit and tie), but with a surprisingly vanilla scent (which had almost fried their brains out of proportion) and roses, their jaw dropped the 'C-bomb.'

"Hey... how do you court a woman?"

oooOOOooo

Welp! What do you say?

I know this is very cheesy like those things you see in pizza and such, but this is what I can depict from Kawanaka's point of view...

Anyway, do you like it?


End file.
